I am Woman Hear Me Roar
by PrincessVegeta96
Summary: AU. Being a girl isn't easy, especially when you're a saiyan. Follow Son-Gohan and friends, on her journey of becoming a capable saiyan along with becoming a young woman. Starts from the very beginning of DBZ and on forward.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Universe**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DB,DBZ,or DBGT or its characters.**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy.**

 **XXX**

 _ **I Am Woman Hear Me Roar!**_

 **Chapter One**

 **Danger Awaits**

Birds filled the sky with their beautiful tunes,the smell of pine wafted throughout the air, and one could hear the river rushing with small peaceful splashes. It was the wonder of nature that the Son family had grown accustomed day was starting off just like any other for the family of three; Chi-Chi was in the kitchen, Goku was getting firewood, and their daughter Gohan was playing outside. Though Chi-Chi usually had her child's head planted firmly in the books and studying twenty-four-seven to become the beautiful ground-breaking scholar the little girl was destined to be; she also knew it was very important to give her daughter at least one break a week to relax that big brain of hers. She was four after all.

As Chi-Chi pulled out a batch of chocolate chip cookies, she looked out the kitchen window to check on Gohan but to her surprise the young girl was nowhere to be seen.

 _Hmm, that's odd_ , She thought to herself, _I told her she could only stay in the front yard today._

Chi-Chi took off her oven-mitts and threw off her apron and walked outside, _I hope she didn't stray too far._

"Gohan! Gohan!" She screamed.

"Gohan! Gohan!"She screamed some more but her child did not appear. _Where is she?_ Chi-Chi pondered, _Maybe the back?_ She continue to call for Gohan as she walked around the small house.

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan, where are you!?"

When Chi-Chi made it to the back, her child was still nowhere in sight. She began to panic, _Oh my goodness where is my baby!?_

"Gohan! Gohan come back home you're scaring mommy! Go-"

"Hey Chi-Chi,"Goku interrupted brightly,"I brought back some firewood."

"I see that Goku," Chi-Chi said eying the huge tree her husband was lifting, he dropped it with a loud thud and patted his callous hands across his pants.

Chi-Chi shook her head and clicked her tongue,"I swear Goku you're going to hurt yourself one of these days." She nagged.

"Oh, Chi-Chi don't be such a worry wart I'll be fine." Goku assured.

Chi-Chi just let out a sigh,"You say that now, but you'll be crying when we'll have to go to the doctors to get you a tetanus shot, but anyway, have you seen Gohan?"

"Huh, no I thought she was with you."

"She was but she wandered off and now I have no clue where she is." Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Where could she be?"

"I don't know Goku, but could you please go out and look for her; the woods is no place for a little girl to roam. Plus you have Master Roshi's to get to soon and I don't want you being late."

Goku did a quick stretch and gave Chi-Chi his signature smile, "Don't sweat it Cheech. I'll find Gohan, go to Master Roshi's, and we'll be back for dinner before ya' know it!"

"Oh Goku, you're such an optimist," Chi-Chi cooed as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, "Hurry now or you'll be late."

"Okay, see ya later Cheech!" Goku waved bye to his wife and ran off into the thick mountain forest calling for his daughter with each step he took, but unbeknownst to Goku she was calling for him too.

…

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, come help me!" Gohan cried as she travelled further into the woods.

Gohan had not meant to wander away. A butterfly had appeared in front of her and for some reason she had an urge to follow it, but unfortunately she couldn't keep up with the beautiful creature and had gotten herself lost in the woods. When she realized she was stuck in the forest she panicked and traveled deeper into the thicket. Now here she was: lost, scared, and just wanting her mommy and daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, do you hear me!" She screeched, tears began to roll down her face and her loud yells turned into soft whimpers as she sunk low to the ground.

 _What if no one finds me? What if I never see my mommy and daddy again? What if I get eaten before my mommy and daddy can find me? What if- What if-_

Gohan began to sob at her own thoughts.

"I-i-i j-j-ju-just want my daddy! I just want to go home!" She wailed. Gohan was so caught up in her tears she didn't hear the mountain lion sneak up behind her. She didn't know of his existence until she felt the creatures wet nose against her back.

"AHHH!" She jumped and turned around.

The mountain lion was frightening; sharp teeth, sharp claws, and hot breath that blew into Gohan's face. She began to shake uncontrollably as the big cat began to sniff her out, with the little courage she had she began to back away. But with every step she took the lion followed suit, and with misguided footing she lost her balance and tripped over a small rock hitting her back against a tree. The force was strong enough to knock her hat off her head and in front of the lion.

 _Uh-oh my hat._

She slowly crawled to grab her fallen item reaching out her hand to grab it, but the lion swatted at her before she could get it.

"Hey," She said with sudden wave of assertion. She stood up from the tree and put her hands on her tiny hips, "That is my hat, and I would like it back! Thank-you very much!"

She took a step towards the lion, but as soon as her courage had came was was as fast as it left, when the lion let out a deafening roar, which sent Gohan running for the hills. Without her hat. The lion-satisfied with itself-took the hat into its mouth and headed on its merry way.

Gohan's eyes were so filled with tears she didn't see where she was going, until it was too late.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell off the cliff.

 **…**

"Gohan! GohAAAAAAN! Gohan, where are you!?" Goku yelled.

 _Where could she be_ , He thought. He let out a frustrated sigh, he had been looking for Gohan for almost half an hour and still couldn't find any sign of her. He was really starting to worry. His little girl wasn't used to the woods like he was; Chi-Chi kept such a tight leash on her that she barely got to do anything besides study. Though one time Goku had tried to take her fishing with him, but they weren't even five minutes away from home when Gohan saw a snake and ran back to her mother. He never tried to take her fishing again.

"Gohan! Gohan! Go-" Goku was distracted as he heard rustling in the bushes.

He peered over, "Gohan?"

He walked closer to bushes expecting his daughter to appear, but to his dismay it was just a mountain lion.

"You're not Gohan." He stated. The creature let out a fierce growl, which Goku rightly ignored. Goku was just going to walk away from the deadly kitty until he noticed something red sticking in between its teeth. He peered a little closer and noticed the red object had a four star dragon ball attached to it.

 _THAT'S GOHAN'S HAT!_

"That's my daughter's hat and I suggest you drop it." Goku said getting into fighting position.

The cat let out a throaty growl.

"I said let it go." The severity of Goku's voice frightened the cat making it drop Gohan's hat and cower back in the bushes.

 _Stupid cat_ , Goku thought as he picked up the hat. He dusted it off and let out a sigh there was a small tear in it from the cat's teeth. _Looks like Chi-Chi's gonna' have to seam it again._

Goku held the hat firmly in his hands as his thoughts began to race, why did the mountain lion have Gohan's hat? What happened? Where was she? Did the lion do something to her?

 _Where is my little girl?_

Goku's throat got tight as number of horrifying situations ran through his head. What if he never found his little girl?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Came a far cry.

"Huh?" Goku looked around.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Gohan?"

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYY!"

"Gohan!? Gohan! Nimbus come to me!"

The cloud zoomed straight to Goku and he hopped on.

"I'm coming sweetie!"

…

"Oh man, I shouldn't have chased that butterfly…" Gohan grumbled as she clung tightly to a weak tree branch. Luckily for her she had enough sense to grab it or she would've plopped in the river rushing beneath her.

But the branch wouldn't be able to hold her forever, Gohan could feel it weaken from her grasp and it wouldn't be too long before it would snap.

"I just want to go home," She whimpered, "I just want my mommy and Daddy..." She sniffled up the snot that wasn't running down her lip and sobbed.

"I-i-i-i d-d-don't w-wanna be h-h-h-here! I just want to go h-h-ome! I just want my DADDDDDYYYY! DADDDYYYY! DADDDDY! WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And Gohan screamed and she screamed. If she wasn't screaming she was sobbing and if she wasn't sobbing she was screaming. There was no in between.

"AH!" She hollered as the branch snapped again. Gohan began to breathe faster and she felt the limb wobble up and down from her weight.

She knew she didn't have very long.

 _ **Snap!**_

The branch went crashing down with Gohan on it.

"WAHHHH!" She cried as gravity fail her. But her fall was stopped as she felt someone pull her up by the the back of her shirt.

"Huh?" She was perplexed who was this.

"Ya' know fallin' off a cliff isn't very 'scholarly' as your mother would put it."

"Daddy," She squealed as she gave Goku a choke hold around the neck, "I thought I never see you again!"

Goku returned the bear hug and gave Gohan a sloppy kiss on the forehead. "Oh, sweetie you know I'd never leave you!"

"Really, Daddy?"

"Really, really!" Goku reassured, giving her another kiss on the forehead. "Now we gotta hurry up and go before we're late sweetie! I can't wait to show you off to my friends!" Goku beamed, placing Gohan on his lap. "Oh and before we head off, I think a certain little lady could use this!"

Gohan felt something heavy plop on top of her head and reached up to feel what it was and let out a joyous squeal.

"MY HAT! OH MY GOODNESS WHERE YOU'D FIND IT DADDY!"

Goku smiled and gave Gohan a wink,"Just know, Daddy will always have your back. Now let's go! Nimbus away!"

…

Jimbo Foote came from a long line of farmers. His daddy was a farmer, his grand-daddy was a farmer, and his great grand-daddy was a farmer. He lived a normal farm life; milking the cows, feeding the pigs, harvesting ostrich eggs. He enjoyed it, loved it even. He almost had 100,00 acres of land, which was rightfully his. So when a satellite looking thing crash landed in his yard with a huge explosion he got in his truck and headed its way.

"Oh my goodness," Jimbo gasped as we walked towards the crater, "What in the hell is that?"

Inside the crater was huge gray space pod! Jimbo had never seen anything like it. Not in all his forty-two years of life. Before Jimbo even had time to think the pod sprung open. Jimbo looked a little closer and his life flashed before his eyes, a man popped out right in front of his face.

"Hello, weakling." The man said menacingly.

Before Jimbo could pull his rifle the man blasted Jimbo in the chest sending him straight into truck, killing him.

"This place should had been obliterated a long time ago." The man said surveying the farmland. His name was Raditz. Raditz shook his head, "Why hasn't that idiot completed his mission? Oh Kakarot when I find you there is going to be some serious consequences." Raditz's scouter beeped, _Mmm,that must be you now,_ He thought, _I guess it's time for a family reunion._ Raditz flew into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review.**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DB,DBZ, or DBGT.**

 **...**

 _ **I Am Woman Hear Me Roar**_

 **Chapter Two**

 **An Unwanted Visitor!**

"Weeee! Haha! Weee", Gohan giggled as she and her daddy zoomed through out the sky. Goku couldn't help but smile at the absolute delight that was his daughter. He never knew he could love someone as much as he loved her. She was such an amazing little girl and Chi-Chi was teaching her so many things. Just at the age of four Gohan was already reading and writing. She knew how to spell words that Goku couldn't even say, and Chi-Chi said her adding and subtracting skills were highly advanced for her age. Goku could not had been prouder.

"Look daddy an island!" Gohan shouted. Goku looked up and saw that Gohan was right; Kame Island was in sight.

"Yeah, I see sweetie! We're getting closer to meeting Daddy's friends!" Goku exclaimed. _It's been so long. I wonder how everyone is,_ He thought. The last time Goku had formerly spoken to any of his friends in person was five years ago at his and Chi-Chi's wedding. Though Goku always knew that they would keep in touch and meet up again, so when he received a letter in the mail last week about a get together on Kame Island he was not surprised. He was also excited to show off Gohan as well, the only other person that knew about her was Ox King. _I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see her._

Bulma let out a big huff as she landed onto Kame Island,most of the excitement she had originally built up for the gathering was about dead. Her and Yamacha had broken up-for the fourth time in the past six months. This time it was his fault, as Bulma had spotted another girl's panties in the back of his convertible and of course the buffoon couldn't think of a good enough lie.

 _Ugh_ , She thought, _Why couldn't he have waited until after this to be a cheating fart-face!? Now I have to explain to Krillin and Roshi why he's not with me!_

Bulma continued to mope and pout as she picked up the box of truffles in the passenger seat and walked towards Kame House. She took in a deep breathe and plastered a smile on her face, _Here goes nothing._

She kicked through the cheap screen door and shouted, "Hey guys, I'm here!"

Though a bit startled at first Krillin and Roshi immediately lighted up when they saw the blue haired beauty

"Well howdy Bulma,"Krillin greeted, "Long time, no see!"

"Yeah I know, sorry 'bout that," She rubbed the back of her head, " but who else is going to run the Capsule Corporation!"

"Well you could at least call,"Master Roshi chastised as he picked himself up from the couch, "Launch, come bring Me and Krillin some beers along with an ice water for Bulma."

"Can do," She chirped as she poked her head from the kitchen, "Hello Bulma." She smiled and Bulma smiled back relieved that it was the blue haired Launch she was speaking to.

Roshi walked up to Bulma, "And you still look just as beautiful as ever."

At this Bulma blushed, "Oh please Roshi, you're just saying that." When she didn't get another response she looked down and saw that Roshi was looking down her tube top and ogling her chest, she let out growl and smacked him upside the head with the box of truffles.

"OW!" Roshi screeched, "I was just tryin' to compliment ya!"

 _Why would I think he'd ever change,_ Bulma thought.

"So how ya been Bulma, where's Yamcha at? He comin' later?" Krillin asked as he slyly took the box of truffles out of Bulma's hands.

"Ugh, don't even get me started about that idiot." Bulma declared, she crossed her arms and plopped on the couch

 _I told myself I wasn't going to talk about it._

"You two have a tiff, sweetie?" Launch asked as she walked daintily around the living room handing everyone their drinks.

"No." Bulma answered.

 _Not going to talk about it._

Master Roshi grabbed his beer, "Sounds like you did."

 _Not going to talk about it._

"It doesn't matter, he's just not with me right now so drop it." Bulma uttered, her voice was filling with anger.

 _Not going to talk about it. Not going to talk about it. Not going to talk about it._ Bulma chanted over and over in her head.

"Yup, you two got into a fight alright. But I'll drop it. "Master Roshi began gulping down his beer as Krillin smacked away on the truffles. Launch set Bulma's glass of water on the coffee table and scampered her way back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Krillin pass me one of those truffles will ya?" Master Roshi held out his hand and as Krillin was passing it over Bulma stood up and screamed, "Yes me and Yamacha broke up ok! A no he's not coming later I didn't tell him about this!And it' all because he's a lying cheating dirtbag, and was screwing a girl who wears cheap kitty printed panties!" She plopped back down and let out a hard breath of air.

Everyone in the house froze and just looked at her.

"Well,"Launch uttered coming back into the living room with the hand held vacuum "At least you're haircut looks nice." She began to vacuum up truffle crumbs from the floor.

A sweat dropped from everyone as they all began to laugh, Launch's innocence was so genuine it could really lighten up anyone's mood.

"Thanks, Launch." Bulma said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey is anyone home! A muffled voice came from outside they turned towards the kicked in screen door and their faces beamed, Krillin was the first one outside.

"Hey Goku!" He yelled running up to his friend but froze as he saw there was a child in his arms. Everyone else came out as well and looked just as perplexed.

"Uh,Goku? What's with the kid?" Bulma questioned.

"Yeah, you startin' a babysittin' service or something?" Krillin asked.

Goku let out a light chuckle, "No guys, this is my daughter, Gohan."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground, except for Launch's, who leaped for joy.

"Congratulations Goku!" She squealed.

Goku smiled,"Thanks Launch!" He placed Gohan down who ran behind her father's leg and hid. Goku laughed, "C'mon Gohan, no need to be shy. These are daddy's friends." But Gohan wouldn't budge. Goku rubbed the back of his head, "She doesn't get to see a lot of people besides me, Cheech,and Ox King, so she's a bit scared."

"So, you're a father now?" Bulma said slowly gaining her composure and observing the child. She squatted down and waved at Gohan with a smile, Gohan gave her a shy smile back and waved.

"Yeah, I know pretty wild huh?"

"Well she's absolutely adorable." Bulma said standing back peaked more from behind her father's leg and spotted Turtle and walked towards him, Goku smiled as the girl gave Turtle a soft pet on the head.

"I see you named her after your Grandpa, nice choice." Roshi noted.

"Yup, Me and Chi-Chi couldn't think of anything else that would stick."

"But hey Goku," Krillin chimed, "Don't cha' think the name's a bit too boyish for her?"

Goku looked at Gohan and saw that she was now trying to balance rocks on Turtle's head, he shrugged, "A name's a name Krillin."

"Well I think you did a fine job and your Grandpa would be proud," Roshi commented, "She's an absolute doll and she looks almost like ya."

Goku agreed, "Yeah, people always say that Chi-Chi and her are twins whenever we go into town."

"Yeah looks alot like Chi-Chi, except for her eyes that's all you." Krillin stated

Goku nodded at his friend's examination,which was how Goku felt. Besides Gohan's dark hair and dark eyes, Chi-Chi and Goku could distinguish what she inherited and who gave it to her. Gohan had Goku wide eyes and bright smile but it was collectively agreed everything else was all Chi-Chi. Goku could tell that when his little girl grew up she would have Chi-Chi's diamond shaped face and skinny figure. But Chi-Chi concluded that Gohan would get her father's height. She also stated Gohan already had his wild hair, and that Goku took credit for as Gohan's hair was absolutely thick and uncontrollable. He was actually surprised that Chi-Chi was able to braid it into pig tails before they left for the reunion. Usually Chi-Chi found it too much of a bother and just lets Gohan's hair go free, but Goku guessed she wanted to make a good impression for his friends because Gohan was also wearing a new outfit, it was small child's outfit with a yellow shirt and green sleeves.

"So how old is she Goku?" Launch asked, by this point the whole island was watching Gohan and Turtle play rock, paper, scissors with a little island crab.

"Oh she just turned 5 this May." He answered. Bulma stood next to her friend and gave him a slight nudge on the shoulder, "So you going to turn her into a martial arts master like yourself?"

Goku huffed and crossed his arms, "Chi-Chi won't let her train. All she wants her to do is study."

"Well that's no fun at all."Krillin said.

"Tell me about it." Goku agreed. Though he knew his daughter was smart and quite advanced for her age, he really wish he could show her the ropes of martial arts.

Bulma walked towards Gohan and Turtle and crouched down to the young girl's level, "Well Gohan since you're not doing anything martial arts related what do you want to be when you grow up?"

The girl looked back at Bulma with a serious expression, "Probably an ancient linguistics scholar."

Bulma eyes almost bulged out her head and a sweat dropped, "Oh, ok that's not a bad profession to go into I guess."

"Thank you," Gohan chimed, "Though mommy wants me to become more interested into neuroscience or anything medical science related, I feel however, linguistics is the way to go. That way I don't have to cut anyone open."

Bulma was absolutely stunned at how eloquently Gohan could speak and her knowledge of such things. _Whatever Chi-Chi's doing she needs to keep doing it, 'cause this girl is going places,_ Bulma thought.

"Hey Goku," Launch tapped his shoulder, "Is that a tail peeking out of her shirt?"

"Oh yeah," Goku beamed "Yup, that's something else she got from her daddy!"

Roshi cleared his throat, "Well has anything strange ever happened to Gohan at night?"

"Huh, whaddya' mean?" Goku pondered.

Bulma zoomed over and also began to question, "He means has Gohan ever looked at the moon when it's full?"

Goku shrugged, "I don't think so. We go to sleep pretty early. Chi-Chi make sure she's in bed by six o'clock and no later." He looked back at his friends, "Why ya' ask?"

They all turned around and said in unison, "No reason."

"Well, is that a real dragon ball on her hat?" Krillin asked changing the subject.

Goku smiled, "It sure is, it's the four star ball. It took a long time to find it but I wanted to get for Gohan since it was my Grandpa's; I've been collecting dragon balls for fun recently. I've found the three star ball and six star ball too, but they're at home."

"Wow, its almost hard to believe the crazy adventures we had chasing those things." Bulma reminisced.

"Yeah it really is." Krillin said as he skipped a rock across the ocean.

"So what are you going to wish Goku when you get all seven?" Asked Launch.

"Oh I don't, Launch,"Goku skipped a rock too, but it unlike Krillin's his flew straight across the ocean like a bullet to which everyone awed, "I don't really want anything."

"With that arm buddy, I say you don't need much." Krillin stated.

 _I see, even while settling down Goku has still been able to keep his strength,_ Roshi thought.

The group of friends began talking and reminiscing over old times and their adventures. Launch had stated how she had almost full control over her blonde side and that her "fits" as she liked to call them had became less common now. Bulma discussed her new inventions that she was creating at the Capsule Corp. and how the meetings she was required to go to bored her to death and how she wished there was another was way to get funding. Krillin and Roshi had not done much in the past 5 years, but they both were doing well. Krillin just would like to have a girlfriend though. Goku smiled he was so glad to be catching up with his friends, but Goku's happiness was cut short as he felt a strong force heading towards them. He flinched and got into a fighting stance.

"What is it Goku?" Bulma asked.

"I feel something, something terrible headed our way." Goku was looking towards the sky, but Bulma could not see a thing.

Krillin also got into a stance, "I feel it too Goku and no it doesn't feel too nice."

"There's nothing there you guys."Bulma commented.

 _This power I've never felt anything like it,_ Goku thought, _It feels absolutely awful._

Goku instinctively pushed Gohan behind him and towards Launch, "Launch, take Gohan inside!"

Launch tried to do as she was told and went to grab the little girl but before she could a very strange man had appeared before them almost out of thin air. For safety Gohan decided to cling to her father's leg.

He hovered above them with an evil smirk on his face as he slowly glided down, casting an ominous shadow over them and landed with a thud.

"Why, hello little brother." He said with a grisly smile.

The small island of people stared in awe at the strange man. Not only was his stength overwhelming, he was also claiming to be Goku's brother.

"Little brother?" Goku sputtered out.

"Yes, your brother Kakarot, and my, my have you grown,"Raditz walked closer towards Goku,"You look just like father."

"Wha-what are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Have you forgotten? Do you not remember, has something distracted you?"

"Forgotten what? What are you talking 'bout?"

"Your mission, Kakarot! Your mission! Have you've truly forgotten?"

"Hey, buddy. I don't know who you think you are, and I don't really care," Krillin strutted up to Raditz waving his index finger, "but I think it's a good idea for you to go. So scram. Go home. Shoo. Shoo. The last thing we need is someone like y-"

CRASH!

In one swift move, Raditz had sent Krillin flying into Kame House.

"KRILLIN!" Everyone screeched.

"Why, I oughta..." Goku's sentence trailed off as he noticed that the stranger had a tail!

"You've gotta tail, just like I usta'."

"Yes, little brother. Now do you know why I came here? Do you remember now?"

"No..."

Raditz stared at his brother, floored. Has this oaf really forgotten?

"How do you not remeber your mission,Kakarot? We counted on you!" Raditz shouted.

"Look, guy! I don't know who this 'Kaka-whatever' person is, but it's not me! My name is Son Goku!"

"What is wrong with you? Have you suffered brain damage?"

"I only hit my head once, I even got a scar. But I was too young to remember, and I don't see how that deals with you!"

"That explains it!"

"Explain what? What are ya' talkin' 'bout!"

"Goku," Master Roshi uttered softly, "Ya' grandpa, Son Gohan, told me a story that I promised I never tell a soul. A promise I've kept for twenty-three years, until now. He told me, while during one of his travels, he found cha' in a...in a..space pod! He took ya' home and cleaned ya' up and tried to raise ya', but it wasn't easy. You were rowdy, destructive, and just plain mean! You didn't want anything to do with Gohan or his kindness. That is, until one day when ya' fell into a gorge and bashed ya' head. Oh, how ya' grandpa was worried, he stayed by your bedside every single night. He thought he was going to lose you. But you pulled through, and became the sweetest little boy ever since."

Goku stared at Roshi, shocked by what he just heard. "...But how? Why?"

As the adults continued talking, Gohan tightened her grip on her father's pant leg. Not only out of fear, but also because she wanted to protect her father and maybe if she held on strong enough the scary man wouldn't hurt them. But the blue haired lady with the bow in her hair must've had a different plan, as she pried Gohan off her father's leg, and clutched her tightly to her chest.

"Ugg," Krillin moaned as he inched himself out the side of Kame house.

"You ok,Krillin?"

"Yup, just dandy buddy. But be careful with this one, he's more than human."

"Yeah...I noticed. He makes my hair stand up on my neck, and that's never happened before."

"Because, you idiot, we are the same! You and I, we share the same blood! You are a saiyan warrior, one of this universe's finest race!"

Everyone looked at Raditz, confused. Goku was an alien? No that wasn't possible. Was it?

"That-that's not true! It can't be!" Bulma stuttered.

"I am Raditz, and you brother, are Kakarot. Born on the planet Vegeta and sent you here years ago, to exterminate this planet, but you have failed." He pointed out.

"G-Goku, you're an alien?" Krillin asked.

Alien? Gohan pondered. Her daddy was an alien? He wasn't green, or have more than ten fingers. His head wasn't huge and his eyes didn't glow. Her daddy was normal, what was this man talking about?

"No! He's lying! Me and him have nothing to with each other! And he's not my brother!"

"Oh ho ho, little Kakarot," Raditz chuckled, "That is where you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh yeah! Well if Goku's an alien, then why is he here!?" Bulma asked, well more like demanded to know.

"Well, if you want a history lesson I suppose I can give you one," Raditz began. "We are a warrior race, and entrepreneurial one as well. We like to scout out a planets and sell them to others races, who are looking for living space. But before we can sell these planets to there new residents, we must exterminate them first. Planets like this one fits the bill," Raditz sent a spine chilling glare at Goku,"Matter of fact, this rock would've been concurred years ago,but you had to fall and hit your damn head!"

"Wowzers," Krillin commented, "This makes Piccolo look like the boy next door."

"Oh, but it only gets better, bald one." Raditz smirked smugly at the earthlings, "Kakarot have you ever wondered why you had a tail?"

"Yes, at times I did. But it's gone now, so I don't worry about it anymore..." Goku stated.

"I-it's what!?" Raditz's went agape as he realized his brother was telling the truth. His hands started to shake as he looked at his brother, in utter shock. Had these earthlings, turned Kakarot into one of them? No, they couldn't! Not his little brother!

"How could you lose your tail!? That was your source to true power! What have these weaklings done to you? They turned you against your own race! Your own brother!"

"Shut-up! I don't want to hear anymore! I could careless if you are my brother, or if I am alien! My name is Son Goku, and this where I live now! So, get the heck off my planet!"

"You tell him Goku!" Bulma cheered.

"Nuture over nature, m'boy, and I'm afraid you been out done." Roshi added.

"Yeah! Goku's the best thing that ever happened to Earth! He even saved it! So do us all a favor, and go back to where you came from!" Krillin shouted.

"Oh...and what home do I have to go back to?" Raditz asked, glaring at the ground.

"W-what, do you mean?"

"My home, your birth planet...is gone. Destroyed by a passing asteroid, our entire planet was deduced to nothing but dust." Raditz's head sunk, "There's not much of us left Kakarot-only four to be exact and that's including you. That's why I'm here the others have sent me here to collect you and conquer a very pricey planet that we have found."

Goku stood still as his brother continued to explain.

Raditz picked his head back up and the smug smirk was back on his face,"Three saiyans would not have been able to overthrow the planet ourselves, and that's when I remembered my dear little brother Kakarot. Now Kakarot I'm only going to ask once and only once so make it a smart answer, do you care to join us as we conquer the galaxy."

Raditz put out his hand and all Goku could do was glare at it, how dare this man! Goku smacked Raditz's hand away from and looked him in the eyes, "You can shove that offer right where you got it from, because never in a million life times would I ever join a group of pirates like you!"

"Well isn't that drastic,"Raditz drawled out. Goku looked at him and saw that his eye contact had landed on Gohan, "You know, Kakarot I couldn't help but notice but is that child with a tail yours by any chance."

"You leave her out of this!" Goku hollered, but Raditz walked forward anyway.

"Oh so I have niece, well isn't that wonderful,I know several kings around the galaxy who would pay loads for a saiyan girl, probably just as much-if not more-as that planet was worth."

Goku's blood started to boil, "I promise if you lay a hand on her you'll regret it!"

"Oh will I? C'mon now brother I see the fire in your eyes, it's in your blood you love to fight! How 'bout you just come and join us!"

"Never!" Goku spat.

"Fine then I'll just take the next best thing." Raditz gave another step and that's when Goku lunged, but before he knew Raditz had side swiped him and the gut and Goku landed flat on his back. Everyone's mouth laid agape and amidst all of the action Gohan had ran out of Launch's arms and towards her father

"Daddy!" She cried.

"Gohan, no…" Goku protested weakly. Before Gohan could reach her father Raditz seized the opportunity and grabbed the girl by the shirt and heavily put his foot on Goku's stomach.

"Now, Kakarot I need you to listen if you ever want to see your daughter alive again," Raditz put more pressure onto Goku's stomach, "By this time tomorrow I will return to this pathetic island with your daughter in tow and when I come back I will need to see at least 100 human bodies piled high and stacked. Do you understand?"

Goku put his hand and weakly reached for Gohan.

"I take that as a yes," Raditz smirked and began to hover, "See you tomorrow Kakarot and remember your little one is counting on it! Bahaha!" He cackled and flew off into the sky as Gohan's screams could be heard.

Goku laid on the ground, his hand still in reach of Gohan.

"You okay buddy," Krillin asked grabbing Goku's hand and helping him up, "Sorry we couldn't be much help."

But Goku remained quiet as he looked at the beach ground and saw where Gohan's hat had fallen off when Raditz's had grabbed her. He thought back to this morning and the mountain lion and how he felt that he almost lost his baby girl, this time his fear came true. A rage filled inside him as he thought of all the memories Raditz was going to take away.

"Nimbus, come to me!" Goku screamed, the cloud zipped and appeared out of nowhere Goku attempted to climb on it but he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen before he could get up.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he collapsed back to the ground his friends ran towards him and surrounded him.

"You're in no shape to fight ma boy." Master Roshi stated.

"I agree," Launch said, "You can barely climb Nimbus."

Goku screamed and punched the ground, "But how else am I going to save her!?"

The island became quiet as they all solemnly looked at the ground.

"We're going to have to team up." Said a voice hidden in the shadows.

"Who's there!?" Goku shouted.

Everyone gasped as Piccolo came to the light.

 **xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing.**

 **I have a twist for you guys this chapter, can you spot it?**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.**

 **...**

 _ **I Am Woman Hear Me Roar!**_

 **Chapter Three**

 **Help from the Unexpected**

"Why are you here!?" Goku said, shocked.

"For the saiyan." Piccolo uttered simply.

Ever since the end of the Twenty-third World Tournament, Piccolo had been lying dormant in the desert for the past five years;jumping from wasteland to wasteland. Most of his time was spent meditating and perfecting his martial arts. He enjoyed the isolation and the still wind that the desert provided for him. While there he could finally clear his thoughts and become one with his body; there were no humans to bug him. He was planning on world domination and that's something you can not do within good company.

Earlier in the morning Piccolo's ritual meditation routine had been interrupted by a strong an unknown force. He immediately got into battle stance and observed his surrounding, he could not pinpoint exactly where the source was coming from but it was close and heading straight for him.

"What is this," He spoke out loud, "I have never felt power like this before!"

Piccolo was never scared of anything or anyone, but the energy that was surging through the air and through his body shook him to his core. _This can not be Son-Goku,could it? Has he finally come for me? How did he get this strong, there's no way!_ Piccolo mind raced with the possibilities of what could have been this horrid power. Before he knew it, a man was floating in front of him, clad from head to toe in some form of space armor. The only visible parts of his body was his face and his hair resembled a porcupine's quills and landed on the tops of his calves. Piccolo also recognized that the man shared a slight resemblance to Son-Goku,he seemed to be wearing a dark green monocle that was attached to his face. The man was Raditz.

Raditz landed softly on the ground a gave Piccolo a smirk, "Hello there, green man. Sorry if I am an inconvenience to you, but I was looking for a man named Kakarot and seemed to have stumbled upon you instead."

Deep inside, Piccolo's heart was pounding harder than a drummer playing a solo, but he held his ground, "Well, you stumbled into the wrong territory, now I suggest you leave before you make me angry."

Raditz grin deepened and he crossed his arms. "Well it seems someone's a bit crabby?" He teased.

Piccolo growled under his breathe and his face grew into a scowl. _How dare he mock me,_ He thought.

Raditz let out a light chuckle and started to circle Piccolo, "What's with the long face green man," He taunted, "Have you never came in contact with a true warrior?"

Piccolo stood still while keeping his battle stance while his eyes followed Raditz's every move and spoke, "Listen here, I'm only going to give you one more warning before things get ugly."

Raditz continued to pace around Piccolo and laughed again, "With you here green-man, I am afraid things already have. Now lets see what you're made of." Raditz's pacing stopped at the spot he had originally landed at, Piccolo observed carefully and he saw Raditz press the monocle that was placed on his face.

Raditz pressed his scouter several times across his face to view the readings of Piccolo, "Hmm, a power level of 310. Quite impressive for something on this planet but simply not enough if you wish to defeat me."

"Wait a minute here," Piccolo barked, "You came towards me, I have no means to fight!"

It had been five years since Piccolo's last battle, and though he was sure his strength had increased he was in no mood to take a chance with this new rival.

Raditz leered and put his hands on his hips, "Well too bad because I do."

Piccolo growled again as his blood began to boil, _Fine then, if that's he how he wants it!_

Before Piccolo could even think of what he was doing he could feel the ki ball blasting out of his hands and towards Raditz. Smoke and dirt clouded the air and Piccolo smirked feeling he had accomplished a good deed as Raditz was nowhere to be seen. But then the air cleared and his smile quickly faded and turned to an expression of shock. Raditz stood in front of him completely unscathed

Raditz sneered and let out a soft chuckle, "I give you props green man you managed to get rid of a bothersome mole I've had on my arm."

At that point Piccolo could no longer contain his fear as his whole body began to shake. _What is he?_

"Well green man I can't lie and say this hasn't been fun, but I need to find Kakarot and you've only proven to more trouble than help so I am afraid you'll have to go," Raditz raised his hand and Piccolo felt his energy rise even more, "Now watch as I show you my favorite attack; I like to call it Double Sunday."

Energy surged throughout Piccolo's body as he could feel Raditz charging his attack, it was the first time in a long time that he had felt absolutely powerless. He never thought much of what would happen when he died, maybe he'd meet his father.

"Now, I want you to follow the birdy." _**Beep. Beep.**_ Raditz turned his eye towards his scouter and his smirk dropped, _Great right when I'm having fun,_ He thought.

"Well green-man I guess it's your lucky day." With that comment Raditz took off and flew into the sky, leaving Piccolo to pick his jaw off the ground.

After Raditz had left the wasteland, Piccolo was still a bit agitated that the bastard had humiliated him. He waited a minute or two, sensed his ki and followed it. But when the green demon arrived to Kame House, he realized what type of mess he actually gotten into and stayed hidden. He listened to Raditz's story, and saw the child get taken away. He knew better than to step in. If this guy could crush his own brother and kidnap a child, there was no telling what would be done to him.

"So you know him, huh? Figures." Goku huffed.

"Yes, he and I have met, so believe me when I say that none of you stand a chance against him."

"What makes you say that?" Krillin questioned.

"His strength not only surpasses Son Goku's, but mine also. Alone you are outmatched and if you fight him it will inevitably lead to your death."

Goku stared at Piccolo,uneasy. What exactly did he have up his sleeve? "What are you suggesting?" Goku asked.

"We must work together." Piccolo affirmed.

"What makes you say that? What's in it for you?"

Piccolo mouth curved into a smirk,"In all honesty, I could careless for you; that much is true, and whether your child is alive or dead does not matter to me. But I have plans for this world, and I allow noone to interfere! The moment we defeat that wretch with our combined powers, I'll turn mine against you, and I'll make sure this will be our last the earth shall be mine!"

"Hey, pal," Bulma spoke, "If you think Goku's dumb enough to accept your offer, then you're just crazy! Because I don't know what we're going to do, but trust we have this in the bag. So, you can just take that proposal and shove it up your-"

"I accept." Goku injected.

"What!" Bulma screeched.

"Are you sure ma' boy?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah, positive."

"But-but-," Bulma sputtered, " Goku! Did you not hear what he said!?"

"I heard him clearly." Goku assured. Bulma stared at him, dumfounded. He must have lost his marbles somewhere in Chi-Chi's purse.

"Look here Piccolo," Goku began, " I'll play along with you, and we'll defeat him. But the moment my daughter is safe and out of sight, all bets are off, and you're mine!"

Piccolo smirked, the man hadn't changed a bit. "So be it. Let's just hope, I can keep my nausea at bay from working with you," Piccolo turned towards the shore, "Let's go. I can sense him from here."

"Alright I'll just follow ya', he can't be too far from here." Goku stated.

"Be safe Goku, come back in one piece please." Launch said.

"Yeah, ya know Chi-Chi'll kill us if you don't." Krillin joked, but it fell flat as Goku picked up Gohan's hat from the beach shore and stared at it.

 _Don't worry Gohan, I'm coming._

Goku hopped on nimbus and tucked Gohan's hat into his gi's belt, and gave everyone his signature smile. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. Hey Piccolo, ya' think you can keep up with my cloud?"

"Spare me the folly, my speed speaks for itself." Piccolo began to levitate.

"Then prove it!" Goku hollered as Nimbus took off.

"Wait you idiot! I'm the one who knows where we're going!" Piccolo yelled as he followed suit.

The island became silent, as the small group stared at the fading figures.

"That man's an idiot." Bulma stated.

"Yes. Yes he is." Roshi agreed.

"What do we do now?" Krillin asked.

"Go see the fight." Roshi answered.

"WHAT!?" Bulma and Krillin yelled in unison.

"If those two are joinin' forces, it is sure to be one heck of battle. And I, for one, ain't gonna' miss it! Heck, they might even win! Bulma, get your scouter and your ship! Launch pack us some sandwiches!"

"Can do Master Roshi!" Launch chirped as she headed back towards the door, but before she could make it she tripped over the crab Gohan was playing with and dived face first into the sand.

 _Uh-oh._ Bulma,Krillin, Roshi thought as they all knew what was about to come next. Launch's head bobbed up and down as she tried to hold back the inevitable sneeze, but to no avail.

 _ **ACHOOO!**_

 **...**

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme gooooo," Gohan wailed.

"Uggh, what has my brother done to you." Raditz said as he landed on the firm ground. He walked towards the crater-where his ship was held- with the child in the crook of his arm, she had not stopped bawling since they had left.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" She continued.

"Hush you!" He said as he slid into the deep crater and plopped Gohan roughly on the ground.

"I-I-I w-wa-want my-my DADDY!" Gohan sobbed.

"Well guess what, kid; your "daddy" isn't here! And he might not ever be here, so you better get used to me! 'Cause you're not going anywhere!" Raditz screamed, causing Gohan to halt her tears.

He smirked. _Finally_ , He thought.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Came Gohan's screeching cries, causing Raditz to jump.

What was this child, a water works machine?

Gohan cried and she cried; she didn't want to stay with this man, she didn't like this man, this man was mean, and evil! All she wanted to do was go home, with her daddy and mommy and never leave the house again.

"WHAAA! WHAAA!" Gohan cried to the heavens, and maybe even beyond, in hopes that her father would hear her pleas.

Raditz glared and violently grabbed Gohan by the nape of her neck, "Maybe sometime in here will make you hush!" Raditz threw her into his space pod and slammed the door shut.

 _Thank goodness, that's over,_ He thought as he grabbed the bridge of his nose and slid down the front of his pod, ignoring Gohan's muffled screams. He let out a sigh. _This kid is never going to make it on board_ , He thought to himself.

From a young age Raditz always had the gift of bluffing, which often came in handy when you're trying to escape an angry species. On time he convinced a whole gang of cholorofors that he was a God who would smite them if they did not feed him and his comrade. It worked, he, Vegeta, and Nappa ate heartily. They still smited the cholorofors though.

Raditz didn't mean a single word about selling Gohan,but desperate times calls for desperate measures. He was hoping that it was enough of a threat to tempt Kakarot into joining him along with the royal pain in the ass Princess Vegeta and their comrade, Nappa.

 _We've left him on earth too long_ , He thought. Kakarot was basically part of this species by now. He was hoping that maybe he could beat some sense into him, but if all else failed, Raditz had a back up plan. If Kakarot would still refuse the join then he would just injure Kakarot enough so that way he could escape in his pod, and head off to one of Frieza's bases with the child in tow. There he'd probably teach the girl the basics; ki control, stances, etc. Over time she'd toughen up, and accept her saiyan blood for what it was. Then he,Vegeta, and Nappa would be unstoppable. Though Raditz had a sense that Vegeta and Nappa would not be too pleased about a half-breed working with them, but they would just have to deal with it. They said bring back a saiyan, he was bringing back a saiyan. There was no room to be picky, they could use all the help they could get.

 _ **Beep. Beep.**_

"Huh," Raditz looked towards his scouter and his eyes almost bulged out of his head, "Power level of 710! Impossible!" He jutted up quickly and searched the perimeter, with his scouter readings landing on his pod.

"What! The child, damn this thing!" Raditz growled as he began hitting his scouter. _I'm going to have to get a new one._ Raditz began fidgeting with his scouter when it began to beep rapidly, and showed two power levels. He smirked as he recognized both of the power levels popping up on his screen. He chuckled to himself _, Looks like little brother and the green man have decided to team up._

Goku and Piccolo landed softly behind Raditz on the ground with determined looks on their faces.

"Where's my daughter, Raditz!" Goku shouted. Raditz turned around his sneer still in place and pointed to his space pod.

"Don't worry Kakarot the girl is perfectly fine, I take good care of fine merchandise."

A deep pit of rage swelled in Goku's stomach as Raditz defined his daughter as merchandise, Goku could never really recall if there was a time he wanted to kill someone more than Raditz at this point.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Goku growled through clenched teeth.

Raditz cackled, "I like to see you try." The brothers glared at each other in silence, before Piccolo interrupted with his cape hitting the ground. Raditz noticed the numbers on his scouter increase.

"You wear weighted armor too, Piccolo." Goku asked.

"Of course, how else do you think I've been keeping up my strength."

Goku began to tug at his wrist bands and undershirt,"Well, I guess that's one thing we have in common." Goku's clothes went flying to the ground. Raditz felt a nervous sweat begin at his forehead as the numbers increased even higher.

Raditz began feeling nervous and his stomach began to knot but he refused to show it, he swallowed the lump his throat and tried to coerce Goku one last time, "So little brother you think removing a few weights will defeat me? Well you need to think again, I'm the strongest thing on this planet by far and you can be too! You have so much potential hidden, that has yet to be unleashed! If you join me and the others you'll be unstoppable! Come on now, Kakarot. Join your brother and be a true saiyan!"

Goku glared at Raditz,"All I want Raditz is my daughter, and for you to leave. You're no brother to me and I'm no saiyan!"

Raditz eyes watered as a string broke in his heart at Goku's words, his baby brother was not only rejecting his heritage but his brother as well. _What have they done to you?_

Raditz's sadness was slowly replaced by anger and his glare hardened at Goku and Piccolo.

"You are nothing but a disgrace to all saiyans! If you don't want to come along fine, I've still got the girl and I'll kill you both so that way you'll no longer ruin my plans!", Raditz hollered before getting into fighting stance.

"Glady." Piccolo said getting into his stance with Goku following suit.

The battle had not begun, but the intensity had, Goku tried to stay focused and ignored Gohan's muffled cries. _Don't worry sweetie I'm doing this for you._ Without a warning or a plan, Goku lunged towards Raditz.

…

 **A/N: Were you guys able to find my surprise? Lol it wasn't hidden very well, write a review of what you about it. Also and spoiler alert, I have big plans for Raditz. Hint: I never thought it was fair that Goku's only brother was killed off. And I know I left Launch at a cliffhanger but that's part of the fun. Again thank you so much for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
